Silverskies
Appearance Silverskies mainly appears as a humanoid woman who wears a dress that mimics the sky, black with the stars and moon at night and blue with the clouds and sun at day. Her hair is ankle-length and is metallic silver, shot through with streaks of obsidian black and stormy gray. The goddess's eyes are orbs with no pupils and are black and stormy gray, and often flash with lightning in them. Her skin is deathly pale and seems to have a faint blue-white glow. In her humanoid woman form, she also wears a cloak of thunderclouds and around her waist she has a belt of silver chains, with vials of rain hanging from them at different lengths. Her other form is that of a pitch black griffin, with undertones of stormy gray and silver, golden eyes with no pupils and the head of a black eagle. Personality Silverskies is a deity who usually keeps to herself in her domain, fulfilling her duties as goddess of the sky and weather, and not usually getting involved with many situations, until recently. She doesn't talk much and isn't very hasty to share things about her past or herself. Most of the time she's seen as a benevolent goddess who sends good rains and plenty of sunlight, but if you manage to spark her rage, she has quite an explosive temper. She'll send bad weather, curse them with solitude and loneliness and probably strike them down with a lightning bolt. Overall, she's a quiet, calm goddess who keeps to herself, but is happy to have the occasional guest. Typically Worshiped By Silverskies is a popular goddess, and is commonly worshiped by farmers, travelers or anyone who needs good weather. But most people go give her a prayer or sacrifice sometime, because everyone has a time when they need fair skies, rain, sunlight or just need to find some friends and get out of solitude. Temples Yes, she has quite a few, and each one is usually a mixture of white,sky blue, black and stormy gray marble with obsidian and golden spires and domes, with a long flight of stairs leading up to the entrance, where you are attended by the priests and priestesses. Often she'll had a small roadside shrine where travelers can go for shelter from a storm or pray for good weather on their journey. She doesn't really care how she's worshipped, as long as it is respectful to her and is isn't flat out insane. Any Followers: Quite a few, but the fact that you'd most likely be struck down with a lightning bolt if you angered or displeased her is kinda a fact that discourages new members. Silverskies also has a entourage of sky and weather nymphs who are fiercely devoted to her, their leader being Wind Weaver. Backstory Silverskies was born in a large city to a very powerful, wealthy family who had the hopes of marrying her off to some prince or duke, but were severely disappointed as she grew. While she was a poised, quiet girl for her parents, they soon found that she had absolutely no interest in marriage or her suiters. She rejected one after another, until finally when she was fourteen her father lost his patience and had her betrothed to a extremely wealthy, young, arrogant duke who was ruler of a nearby city. Silverskies begged him to take back, but her father refused. Enraged, she fled that following night and nearly escaped unoticed, but managed to alert a guard. Her father and guards pursued her for miles on horseback while she ran on foot, keeping only just ahead of them. But that night was stormy and they managed to trap her at a clifftop, thinking she'd go back. But Silverskies, as an final act of defiance, was going to jump off the cliff, when a lightning bolt struck her. Her father and guards were horrified, and thought she was dead, so they brought her body back to the city, but the next day she awoke, breathing and quite alive. Except she had been transformed to a goddess, and she fled, using her new found powers. For years she roamed the lands, soon mastering her powers and using them to help mortals. Finally, when she found she had amassed followers, she knew that she would need to be alone. So once again she left, but not before severing large pieces of earth from the land and using her magic to move them to the sky and named them the Eyes of the Storm. So that is how she came to be.